Atracción
by DannitaZz
Summary: One-Shot. Se separaron, pero todavía se atraen, no se resisten el uno al otro. TrunksxPan.


Estaba sentada, haciéndose la que leía una revista que bien podía ser de automóviles o de moda y no se había dado cuenta, solo quería pasar desapercibida, no quería que él la notara. La silla era cómoda, estaba a pocos metros de la pared de enfrente y él por ahí caminaba, como si tuviera algo importante por hacer, el pasillo era su pasarela.

Y entonces se detuvo y la miró. Sus ojos azules buscaban con ansias a los negros, tan bien ocultos, tan conocidos, esos ojos que le habían gritado amor y pasión innumerables veces y que ahora deseaban desaparecer. Una simple revista podría estar entre ambos, pero él sabía que ella estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que en silencio dijo "Amor" y ella dio un pequeño brinco, se enderezó en la silla pero continuó cubriéndose el rostro, sabiendo perfectamente que no servía de nada, el ver sus labios moverse de tan delicada manera prendió fuego en su cuerpo, fue algo débil, pero notorio y lo peor, él se había enterado. "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Jugar sucio?" se preguntó ella, y bajó la revista, la ignorada revista. Sin disimular lo miró de pies a cabeza, le gustó, él siempre sabía cómo maravillarla y no solo a ella, todos coincidían en que era un hombre atractivo. "No caeré, no besaré tus pies" se dijo al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, de consumirlo y todo su ser se arremolinaba en torno al calor, al deseo de tenerlo a su merced.

El joven de los cabellos violáceos sonrió, había logrado su cometido, ella tenía hambre y lo había demostrado, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía la muchacha, la había visto antes. Su sonrisa era cegadora, no porque fuera brillante, sí porque era perfecta, le había mostrado sus dientes que tantos mordiscos le habían proporcionado en un pasado feliz, un pasado candente. Los ojos negros se cerraron, dando paso a una imagen encantadora, para ambos, una imagen de unión. "¿Dónde está mi cordura cuándo más la necesito?" él lo nota, sabe que aún la enloquece y ella no puede hacer nada por ocultarlo, ya no controla su cuerpo a plenitud, lo máximo que puede hacer es seguir sentada, porque si se pone de pie, sabe que terminará desnuda. En silencio implora su tacto. Él la sigue observando, nunca ha entendido que es lo que hace para que ella se ponga así, pero le encanta, sigue mirándola, sus piernas cruzadas haciendo presión una sobre la otra, sabe que ella intenta controlarse, quiere quebrarla. "Tu postura me trae recuerdos" susurra, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba. Ella resopla, necesita amarlo en ese instante, no puede con el palpitar en su interior, sigue evitando ser poseída por él una vez más.

Camina hacia la joven, se sienta en el suelo cerca de las níveas piernas cruzadas, las disfruta en cada detalle, las conoce pero no se atreve a tocarlas. Sonríe de nuevo y pregunta a tono audible "¿Por qué no las separas? La vista desde aquí estaría mejor" Y ella obedece, abre sus piernas y deja ver una tanga roja, del mismo color de su vestido. Sabe que también puede jugar sucio, ella también puede seducir, también puede enloquecerlo, ahora solo quiere verlo jadeando, porque sabe que es suyo, siempre lo ha sido. Él se acerca un poco más y se deleita con la textura de esas piernas, las besa y se dirige al lugar más encendido, más desesperado y necesitado del amor que él sabe brindar. La braga ya no existe, ahora solo hay piel sensible, terminaciones nerviosas y una lengua experta en felicidad. El calor se hace insoportable, un gemido se escapa de sus labios.

Los ojos negros vuelven a la vida, el hombre sigue de pie en la pared de enfrente, en ningún momento la ha tocado, pero sonríe, lo hace como si hubiera ganado una competencia. Las mejillas pálidas de la chica se han vuelto color rosa, se enfada con su mente por hacerle esto, se enfada con su voz por emitir un sonido, se enfada con ella por no controlarse, se enfada con la situación porque no fue real, se enfada con su intimidad por estar húmeda y finalmente se enfada con él por estar ahí provocándola, observándola. Él se ha enterado que ella de nuevo ha tenido una fantasía, la ha observado a escondidas cada noche desde su separación… No lo piensa más, se dirige a ella, la pone de pie y se detiene en sus labios, la besa con necesidad, extrañándola.

Se separan, la toma de las manos y la lleva lejos de ese lugar. Ella sabe que la batalla está perdida, pero lo que viene será mucho mejor.


End file.
